


The Umbrella

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events after Artie is Bronzed for becoming reckless. (probable AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

Artie was Bronzed for his actions, not against Leena, but after her death. He became reckless and overly protective and endangered everyone in the process. They couldn't just fire him though. He was given a limited sentence; he'd be freed once Warehouse 14 opened. Whenever that was. The gang didn't want to stand for it, but the Regents offered his job to the one person qualified: Myka Bering. Initially she refused, but then accepted begrudgingly after she requested H. G. back with her, by her side, co-running the facility.

About ten years after these events, Claudia became the new Caretaker, Pete gained H. G. as a partner, and Jinks performed Leena's routines with absolute perfection. They were a well-oiled machine, no one could deny it.

Helena and Myka shared the main bedroom, Pete lived off-site with his wife Patricia. Steve had a boyfriend named Mark who he wasn't sure was his One yet, and Claudia somehow ended up with Douglas Fargo. Their relationship was strained by distance, but they made it work.

In the early days of this arrangement, Pete still didn't quite trust H. G.,but he respected the fact that both Artie and Myka vouched for her, and also that she hadn't tried to destroy the world recently. He ended up being happy for Mykes, even if he was still watching Helena, which eventually passed. Something that also eventually passed was him calling her H. G., it slowly became Helena as well, then just Hel… the irony never crossed his mind.

Myka and Helena lived in the bed and breakfast with Steve. Claudia traveled regularly, but kept her room there. Pete usually showed up when they called him in, but not before. He had a little girl with Patricia named Ophelia, after Myka. Sometimes Myka and Helena would ignore Pete and go on missions together. _Just like old times, Bering and Wells, solving puzzles, saving the day!_ They'd lock arms and giggle whenever either of them said it - when Helena said it, it was always _Wells and Bering_ , though.

Myka never forgot how she had gained her position though, and visited Artie regularly in the Bronze Sector for advice. She knew he couldn't respond, but Helena had told her that he could still hear her. Multiple times she thought about releasing him; almost always intuitively Steve was there to stop her. The cloud of how she had gotten her position always hung above her head, but her team was there as her umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Un-beta'd, the mistakes are my own.~~
> 
> Late beta by [Sbabe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe)


End file.
